


Лондонский клуб мейстерзингеров

by Akitosan



Series: Мориарти/Ницше [2]
Category: Friedrich Nietzsche - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Crack, Humor, M/M, Postmodernism, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мориарти основал в Лондоне клуб для избранных. Упоротый постмодернизм. По заявке Клевер.<br/>Обе реплики Фрейда написала Лютик.<br/>Написано на летнюю фэндомную битву для fandom Sherlock Holmes 2015. <br/>Беты: Aeterna Spirit, Mycroft Arthur Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лондонский клуб мейстерзингеров

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы цитаты из Ницше.

Ницше ворвался в кабинет Мориарти, размахивая какой-то свежей газетой и задыхаясь — от бега или чего-то другого. По его взволнованному виду Мориарти понял две вещи: первое — Ницше читал «Таймс», второе — Ницше весьма зол. Как и планировалось.

— Что это значит? — обманчиво спокойно вопросил Ницше, потрясая газетой и не реагируя на предложение сесть.

— Сообщение о помолвке? Да, я решил обручиться. Вы же сами говорили, что необходимо проверять все на личном опыте, а не в лаборатории, — снисходительно пояснил Мориарти. — Кстати, рассчитываю на вас, будете моим шафером?

— Нет! Женщина, кто эта женщина?! Удел женщины — вторая роль, а не первая!

Мориарти пропустил слова Ницше мимо ушей и, словно забыв о его присутствии, начал заниматься своими университетскими делами. 

— Джеймс, послушайте меня, — уже тише заговорил Ницше. — Вы мужчина, ваша душа глубока, а эта женщина, которую вы выбрали… Она никогда не будет понимать вас так, как понимаю я.

— Разумеется, — откликнулся Мориарти, не поднимая головы.

— Хотел бы, чтобы земля дрожала в судорогах, когда святой сочетается с гусыней, — зло выпалил Ницше и наконец сел.

— Я не святой, — заметил Мориарти. — Не стоит так нервничать, выпейте чаю. Голова не болит?

Голова у Ницше болела с той минуты, как он увидел объявление о помолвке профессора с какой-то леди-гусыней. И опиаты не помогали.

— Это был афоризм. 

— Разумеется, — повторил Мориарти. — Так вот, на следующей неделе у нас второе собрание клуба и необходимо разослать приглашения. С вашей стороны на сей раз только Рихард Вагнер — и все, я надеюсь? Второго такого, как Вагнер, я не вынесу, предупреждаю сразу.

— Нет, еще будет мой восторженный почитатель. Вы предлагали мне обратить внимание на студентов? Я обратил. Очень милый юноша, его зовут Зигмунд Фрейд, ему едва исполнилось шестнадцать, и на балу мы чудесно провели время, — с нажимом проговорил Ницше.

— Избавьте меня от вашей… прямоты. Шестнадцать лет — не маловато ли для того, чем обычно завершается клубное заседание?

— Профессор, мы с вами впервые сделали это в пятнадцать. У вас все должно быть записано, проверьте.

Мориарти заглянул в записную книжку, полистал к началу (он вел записи задом наперед).

— У вас прекрасная память на даты. Хорошо. Вас, стало быть, интересуют старики и дети. Хотелось бы заметить, что это несколько… нездорово.

— Вы напрасно так здраво мыслите. Да, Вагнеру почти шестьдесят, но он даст фору любому юнцу. К тому же речь о духовном единении, мы же не станем предаваться плотским утехам перед вашей помолвкой?

Мориарти промолчал: он рассчитывал как раз на плотские утехи и был в недоумении из-за того, что Ницше полагал иначе. Помолвку же Мориарти в любом случае думал разорвать, руководствуясь примером короля Баварии. Но Ницше было полезно об этом пока не знать.

— Что же, я, пожалуй, последую вашему примеру и приглашу моего студента, ему восемнадцать, его имя Шерлок Холмс, и он ничем пока не знаменит. Играет на скрипке и обожает оперы вашего обожаемого Вагнера. Уверен, вы найдете общий язык.

— Какой прекрасный молодой человек. — Ницше сделал вид, что очень рад. — Он мне уже нравится! А знает ли он о ваших...

— Узнает на месте, — оборвал его Мориарти. — Ах да. Есть у меня еще один знакомец. Некто Себастиан Моран. У него примерно такие же пышные усы, как и у вас.

— Чем он знаменит? Помимо усов?

— Ничем. Охотник и энтузиаст, полковник в отставке. Вы что-нибудь еще хотели уточнить, дорогой профессор?

— Да. Пойдете к вашей даме — возьмите плетку.

— Разумеется.

***

Ницше играл на рояле свои блистательные импровизации, а остальные джентльмены предавались бы интеллектуальной беседе, если бы в гостиной не царил Вагнер. Вагнер только что закончил лекцию о синтезе жизни и искусства, музыки и драмы и приступил к мечтам.

— Знаете, господа, о чем я мечтаю? О прогрессе, благодаря которому такие творческие люди, как мы, смогут свободно творить, не размениваясь на мелочи жизни.

— Это лейтмотив всей вашей жизни — жить за счет других, — ядовито заметил Мориарти. Мориарти раздражался при одном только виде партитур Вагнера, а Ницше, зная об этой слабости, постоянно носил их с собой и разбрасывал где попало.

— Вам что-нибудь известно о духовном влечении, мистер Мориарти? — ехидно осведомился Вагнер. — Или вы так сильно подвержены английскому пороку, что совершенно позабыли о душе?

— Я никогда не страдал английским пороком, — тонко улыбнулся Мориарти. — Спросите у Ницше, он подтвердит. Знаете, если вы желаете приблизить оперу к жизни, хорошо бы начать писать музыку об обычных оксфордских студентах, а не о рыцарях и богах.

Вагнер хотел было ответить остроумно, но доселе молчавший Шерлок Холмс вступил в беседу, кратко и по существу изложив свои взгляды на оперы Вагнера и их связь с реальностью.

В это время Ницше закончил играть, и все, кроме Мориарти, стали ему аплодировать.

— Я сыграл плохо? — спросил Ницше, разочарованный отсутствием реакции со стороны Мориарти.

— Вы сыграли превосходно, — отозвался Мориарти. — Я испытал адское наслаждение. Но я не расслышал в этой симфонии архитектонику, и потому вы не заслужили своей игрой моих аплодисментов.

— Потому что это была не симфония, — снисходительно заметил Вагнер.

— Джентльмены, давайте сочиним симфонию, — предложил Холмс, чтобы сгладить перепалку Мориарти и Вагнера. — Я могу подыграть на скрипке мистеру Ницше.

— С удовольствием послушаю, как вы вдвоем сыграете в унисон, мистер Холмс, — искоса глядя на Вагнера и зловеще улыбаясь, сказал Мориарти.

— А я? — спросил Вагнер, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Он совершенно искренне считал, что по гениальности затмевает любого находившегося здесь джентльмена, к тому же он был старше любого из них и рассчитывал на уважение.

— А вы можете идти на все четыре стороны. Или, если короче, — пойдите вон!

Все — и Вагнер, и Холмс, и даже тихонько сидевший в уголке и восхищенно наблюдавший за игрой Ницше Фрейд — застыли от изумления. Они впервые увидели, как всегда безукоризненно вежливый профессор Мориарти позволил себе лишнее. Ницше видел такое не впервые и даже глазом не моргнул. Должно же было раздражение Мориарти когда-то выйти наружу. Как родник бьет ключом из земли.

— Нет, — возразил Холмс после затянувшейся паузы. — Пусть мистер Вагнер останется, я люблю его оперы.

— Вот и спите со своим Вагнером, — очень спокойно, несмотря на то, что его едва не колотило от злости, изрек Мориарти.

— Он не его, а мой, — возразил Ницше.

— Я так и знал, что вы все тут собрались, чтобы заняться диким безудержным чтением сонетов! — подал голос Фрейд из угла.

И тогда все удивленно на него посмотрели, а он, нисколько не смущаясь, продолжил:

— Должен же я быть непредсказуемым!

— Право же, дорогой мистер Мориарти, вы становитесь мне обременительны, — прошипел Вагнер в сторону Мориарти и остался. Больше они не удостоили друг друга ни словом, ни взглядом.

***

Полковник Моран опоздал на битву титанов. Едва он зашел и поздоровался со всеми присутствующими, как сразу обратил внимание на усы Ницше. Усы были пышные и красивые, намного лучше, чем у самого полковника.

«Так вот почему Мориарти предпочитает проводить досуг с этим не то немецким, не то польским выскочкой, а в мою сторону даже не смотрит», — подумал Моран. И сказал Ницше, пожимая ему руку:

— Сбрейте усы, мистер Ницше, они вам не идут.

— Мориарти нравится, — рассеянно вымолвил Ницше, зорким взором наблюдая за тем, как Мориарти говорит с Холмсом и Фрейдом. Зачем Мориарти притащил этого странного студента в клуб? Да, этот Холмс действительно без ума от Вагнера, но у Мориарти с ним, похоже, была какая-то непонятная связь. Ницше все больше не нравился этот вечер.

— Мориарти не нравятся усы, — соврал Моран.

— Если я сбрею усы, меня перестанут узнавать. Пойдемте спросим у Мориарти.

Но когда они подошли к Мориарти, об усах было забыто и о сонетах было забыто тоже.

Мориарти взял себе из изящного хьюмидора сигару ручной скрутки и раскурил ее. В воздухе распространился древесно-травяной аромат с примесью кедра, и все присутствующие восприняли это как приглашение. Только Фрейд вместо сигары взял табак. А Вагнер остался за роялем и тихо музицировал, изредка неодобрительно поглядывая на занятых тихой беседой джентльменов. Позже к нему присоединился полковник Моран, и они обсудили свою непонятость не только миром, но и лучшими представителями человечества в лице Ницше и Мориарти.

***

— Вы разорвали помолвку, — с облегчением сказал Ницше после секса. — Но в газетах об этом ничего не было сказано. Я узнал от Холмса, когда они с Фрейдом ушли вечером любоваться нервными клетками животных в лаборатории.

— Разорвал, так и планировалось, — пожал плечами Мориарти. — Спасибо, буду осторожнее с Холмсом, он, оказывается, слишком любит совать нос в чужие дела. Я разорвал помолвку, что дальше?

— Дальше… Я постараюсь отдалиться от Вагнера, если он вам так неприятен. 

— Мне все равно, — сказал Мориарти. — Если у вас с ним столь пылкое… духовное влечение, кто я, чтобы препятствовать? Наслаждайтесь высшими проявлениями любви, а я как-нибудь обойдусь английским пороком. И не только английским.

— Даже в чаше высшей любви содержится горечь, — печально произнес Ницше, глядя в окно. За окном брезжил рассвет, но из-за тумана его не было видно.


End file.
